Golden Wing
by ericaakisame
Summary: Erica is a normal Blonde haired blue eyed Queen of the school. Its her Sixteenth Birthday when her life is turned upside down by creatures from another world it seems. Follow Erica as she learns who she really is and as she finally meets her Father. Who is he? What does Mythology have to do with this.


(**Unknown POV**)

Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life but as it turned out its now the worst day of my young life. Today is my sixteenth birthday I live in New York with my friend Lillie who I've known since I was just a baby. We were crib buddies if you can believe that she has been there for me like mom never was. I got a big chocolate cake from her so we shared the cake with our friends since my birthday was on a school day. Something didn't feel right but I ignored the feeling since it was my birthday but the feeling came back full force at lunch. I sat at my table since I was one of the popular people and my friends made up my Court since I was queen of the school in a way. Jordan my best friend was voted King while I was Queen we got along fine we had a few times where we disagreed. I couldn't place the bad feeling I had till something happened that moment that changed my life completely.

"Where is She?" A voice called out I looked around seeing a strange looking guy but some weird things behind him. I looked away but Jordan and Lillie were standing holding weapons that was very sparkly. I watched as they sprang into action someone grabbed me and hit my head knocking me out cold. I heard people yelling my name but I couldn't fight back I was out cold. I felt strong arm pick me up and carry me bridal style my head was killing me and I couldn't open my eyes to yell to my friends to help me soon the noise died out it scared me to death. I heard the roll of thunder my eyes snapped open I moved swiftly like lightning and attacked the guy that was carrying me and fought the others as well. I heard my name being called but I wasn't going to turn my back on the guys that took me because more than likely they would knock me out again. I stood my ground watching them with cautious eyes lightning strikes behind me and the thunder roars like a mighty tiger I smirk as the guys back away from me I turn my head to the side looking at them in a very creepy way.

"Erica, stop it that's enough!" A voice yelled at me I turned seeing Lillie and Jordan behind me along with a few others my aqua blue eyes narrow and my white blonde hair seemingly floats in the air. I was upset my sweet sixteen birthday was ruined I could make a raging bull look like a dairy cow easily if something didn't go the way I had planned it.

"Lillie they tried to take me to god knows where I wont go down easily Lills." I say calmly looking towards where the guys were only to find them gone I scoffed thinking they were cowards for running away from a fight with a girl. I felt my cell phone buzz I knew it was my mother I wish I could of stayed with father but no I get stuck with a Harlot of a mother. I pull out my phone looking at the message she sent I shrugged it off because the school called her telling her I ditched when I didn't do a thing wrong. They were sending my crew and I to a camp in Eastern Kentucky I was not looking forward to this summer. I looked towards my two best friends in the world they both had worried looks on their faces I gave a small smile to them.

"I guess you know they are sending us to camp?" Lillie asked me I could only nod I knew if I tried to speak I would cry. Jordan walked to me giving me a big hug so I broke down and cried on his shoulder.

"Yeah mom just texted me saying they are sending our crew to some camp in Easter Kentucky so I guess we should go pack our things. Before we go how about a senior prank night tonight you two in?" I ask them the others behind them beamed with excitement.

"Yes." I heard everyone chorus together I smiled warmly at everyone my heart feeling the love my friends gave me daily because my mother sure as hell didn't. I smirked this school didn't know the hell I could cause when I'm pissed off and they pissed me off today so now it was time to torment and destroy.

"Alright everyone go grab some eggs, saran wrap, super glue, feathers and toilet paper." I call out to them to grab some paint so I can paint the school. A couple hours later we were all in black with the stuff to get the school back for the hell the put us through when we didn't do anything wrong. The Janitor was nice to all of us and gave me a spare master key that unlocks every room in the school, which is very useful I slipped in first to deactivate everything the camera and alarms. A smirk playfully crossed my face ready to defile the school in more ways than anyone would ever imagine someone to do. I grabbed my can of black spray pain and ran down the hallway spraying the lockers black I laughed knowing none of the teachers where there to stop us from what we are doing. I heard a muffle scream so I took off running what I saw made me question everything I believed in. Standing over Lillie is a horrible creature it looks like one of the Minotaurs from the Chronicles of Narnia I was not about to let it hurt her. I grabbed an egg and threw it at the best trying to lure it away from my best friend who has practically raised me.

"Hey Ugly over here yeah your mother was a centaur!" I yell at it making it angry so I took off running down the hall with this giant monster trailing behind me I was scared but I wasn't going to let it show. I heard the others feet running after us the thing grabbed my ankle slinging me into the lockers I felt a rib or three breaks the pain was unimaginable. I sat up slowly I felt blood rolling down my cheek I saw the light flicker.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The thing roared loudly I heard a voice in my head so I thought I was out of it but I tried to make out what it was saying.

'_You have the power of lightning young one use it wisely_' the voice said in my head I placed my hand on the metal lockers and I felt the power surge into me but it didn't hurt I looked at the monster charging at me I formed a lightning bolt with the electricity and threw it with all my might at the best zapping it and killing it. I dropped to my knees in pain from my broken ribs and my throbbing headache I saw Lillie and Jordan kneel in front of me but I couldn't hear what they were saying I fading in and out of consciousness. All I could think was one thing that many girls wanted but some never had and that was a father.

'Daddy if your out there I want you to know I need you now more than ever mom doesn't give a damn about me she calls me a mistake that I never should have been born. She hates the fact I'm Dyslexic and have ADHD on top of everything. Please come get me I hate it here just please come find me daddy.' I thought wishing my daddy could hear me but little did I know he could hear me and see me.

"ERICA GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I heard Lillie's voice shout to me but it was too late already a large ugly dog thing came out of nowhere and threw me into the doors to the cafeteria my breath was knocked out of me. I looked at the thing scared I could hear the rumble of thunder usually it would calm me but it only made it worse. I could see a few flashes of lightning I saw a few figures in the darkness with the flash of lightning. Something within me was going crazy I blocked the jaws of the dog thing and fought even though I was injured my sides, back and head hurt but I pushed on though everyone was screaming for me to run away.

"Erica just run alright we'll take care of it." I heard Jordan holler at me while dodging another blow from this things massive jaw. I growled darkly my hair almost seemingly taking a darker tint to it my electric blue eyes darken.

"I wont run I may be injured but I'm not running away. These things ruined my birthday and I'm not about to give up." I yelled spinning and kicking it down the hall into the other set of doors I heard someone clapping I spun slightly my eyes and hair are a bit darker my anger at a whole new level than ever while blood ran down the side of my face yet some of it was dry.

"My, my, my what do we have here?" The voice taunted me I watched as three men walked into the light but I wasn't paying attention I knew that thing was coming back I gathered as much electricity into my hand and took off I slid on the ground thrusting the lightning into its chest.

"This is for ruining my Birthday and for really pissing me the hell off!" I growled slamming it into the creature killing it instantly it turned to golden dust. I walked back limping ignoring the three guys so I can check on my friends.

"You took down a full grown Minotaur and Hellhound very impressive my dear." One of the men said I checked Lillie and Jordan I smiled softly glad they were alright.

"Yes but it was not without injury if I were to protect my friends from them I would gladly sacrifice everything to save them they are family to me hell Lillie raised me since mother hated me and never did anything for me but complain about me for being Dyslexic and ADHD." I look away from them towards my two friends and the others that followed our brainaic scheme to get our school back.

"Tis true my dear but it was very noble of you to protect your friend and those that you don't know from things you don't know." The second one said he had red hair and what looked a trident tattooed on his arm. Two of the men looked like they were wearing greek armor the third looked like a normal guy probably in his late forties. I heard the kids snicker like they heard my thoughts a few nodded it felt like my jaw hit the ground the three men were laughing.

"I must be dreaming this cannot be happening." I said softly the one in the middle looked at me I noticed his pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes I notice the similarities between him and me. One thought popped into my head could this be my father but I was scared to even dream of the fact my father could be standing in front of me.

"Your not dream girl this is definitely happening" The Third said in a British accent I smiled softly trying to refrain from laughing at the man. I let out a sigh before working up the nerve to ask him the most important question. I looked directly at the one I was studying before the British dude said something.

"A…Are you my father?" I ask before quickly deciding my feet were suddenly interesting. I felt a hand lift up my chin making me look at him the look on his face said it all and I did the one thing every girl would do if they find there dad, I gave him a bear hug. I hugged him tight because I was afraid if I didn't he would disappear again after I had just met him.


End file.
